The Coalition
The Coalition is a fictional group in MCStroking lore, known for building the various Coalition Towers dotted around within 5k of spawn. They are easily identified by their banner, all-black with a white creeper design. Lore Based on lore books found in towers and the marks attributed them, the Coalition seemed to be a terrorist-style group known for unethical practices such as imprisonment past legal sentence of opponents at sea with conditions designed as a partial torture method. In signs left on well bombs, they adopted a condescending tone, with the note 'The Coalition sends its regards!', while on the binding-cursed Coalition kits, the note 'You will never be free.' is written. Books Ocean Tower 1 "Ocean towers were not designed as outposts, like most Coalition towers. Rather, these remote locations were designed to be prisons.These were designed as long-term solitary confinement, designed not only to keep criminals in, but to break their spirit. Despite being more heavily fortified at the entrance to avoid an escape, most of the tower is open to the elements, using iron bars instead of windows to last against raging ocean storms. Inmates often had no protection against these. Constant exposure to sea air and raging hurricanes would take their toll, mentally and physically, almost a form of torture. Furnishings were light, beds often pushed under staircases for what little protection against storms it would provide. Each tower had a single chest, which stored just enough food for a prisoner's stay. Occasionally, high tides would wash debris through the bars from sunken ships... valuables taunting prisoners who could never use the value. Occasionally, a piece of stone or iron would break off and a prisoner may fashion it into a shank, as a latch-ditch effort to overpower the next guard that came through and escape. Rarely did these work, as the only way to get to these towers is by sea. For most of a prisoner's sentence, he lived alone, with only the ocean birds and fish to keep him company. On nice days, he could sit on the observation levels and stare out at the vast ocean, reflecting on his actions." Last Entry "I haven't seen another human being in weeks. My sentence was supposed to be up days ago. I know the Coalition, they're evil bastards but they're not careless. I don't know what I'm going to do.... Food ran out yesterday, as did clean water... If this keeps up, I'll have to drink the ocean water, which'll only kill me faster. Maybe.. that'd be a kindness. This journal is the only thing that's kept me somewhat sane since my imprisonment. The last ship I saw pass by wrecked in the storm... a shield washed through the bars, just barely big enough to fit... looks like it's got some kind of crest i don't recognise. Could be useful if I ever get out. I'm so tired of the ocean. If I make it out alive, I'm never going to the beach" Notably, the shield described was found in the tower - a Slightly Rotting Tempest Shield with Unbreaking 1 - along with an iron Prison Shank with Fire Aspect 1, Mending, Sharpness 4 and Unbreaking 2 (strange to find on a basic makeshift weapon?) Tower 6 "Tower 6 was modelled the same way as earlier ocean towers, which were designed as solitary confinement, purposely placed in the middle of oceans to isolate inmates and wear them down from exposure to harsh ocean storms. Due to their locations, these towers were constructed with iron bars instead of glass, and were purposefully left open to the outside to break a prisoner's spirit enduring harsh storm after storm and the salty water that came with them. This tower, however, was only designed as a lookout outpost and therefore lacks security measures ocean towers had. The location in the middle of this lake ensured entry from only one point, and plenty of notice of an arrival."